Harry Potter part en freestyle !
by Gnole-O
Summary: Petit gros délire sur HP. Début vraiment décousu, ça se calme après. Crossovers avec divers univers à prévoir. Bonne chance aux courageux qui iront jusqu'au bout ! Classé M pour gros mots et thèmes sexuels .
1. Acte I

**ACTE I : La Recherche**

**The Dream**

Le lendemain matin, Ron, après avoir baisé Lavande, va voir Harry, sa baguette à la main. Harry s'étire langoureusement, avant de se prendre une putain de déflagration, dans le fion.

Après avoir ramassé son bras gauche, il va pour se brosser les dents, seulement Ron l'attend dans la salle de bain, sa quéquette à la place de la brosse. Harry, fatigué, et plus ouvert que d'habitude, ne va pas se brosser les dents, et sort de la piscine avec son chien Patto, pataud, le chien italien, qui par définition, encule tout le monde.

Il paraît préférable, pour le lecteur, de faire une pause dans le déroulement de cette histoire palpitante, pour lui expliquer la situation et le déroulement des précédents événements :

Albus Dumbledore est un gay pédophile. Il se sert de sa barbe pour se torcher le cul (entre autres).

MacGo est une pétasse écossaise qui, de longues années durant, en a pris pour sa rondelle, la faute à son clan. C'est une fétichiste des carreaux cousus sur laine de mouton.

Pattenrond est un connard (c'est un chat, donc par définition un être veule qui mange, dort, boit, fume, délaisse sa femme – Dobby – et ses enfants – au nombre de cinquante-deux).

Peeves légifère sur la question sociale de la France du XIXe siècle avec Albus Dumbledore tous les samedis, de vingt-trois heures à une heure du matin, devant Canal.

Ces petites précisions stipulées, revenons-en à nos moutons (écossais et cadrillés).

Harry sort de la piscine avec son chien Patto ( saviez-vous qu'il était italien ?).

Il dormait.

Il a rêvé de Ron et de sa baguette déflagratoire (celle de Draco devient un tuyau d'arrosage).

Il ne dort plus : il est éveillé.

Il trouve son rêve dégueulasse.

Il aurait préféré que ce soit Hermione, Andromaque ou Hector (leurs copains de Gryffondor).

Il aurait bien voulu lui faire des trucs dégoûtants, à l'Hermione (ou à l'hermine), mais elle est gouine. Comment faire ?

Soudain : l'idée ! Demandons à Albus !

Il va le voir.

Sc.2

_Bureau d'Albus. Harry pénètre par l'arrière, entre Fumsek et le bureau. Entre Albus._

**DUMBY : **Mais que fais-tu ici … _(en apparté)_ Oh my god, he's gorgeous ! _(se retournant vers Harry)… _mon jeune ami ?

**HARRY : **J'veux d'venir une meuf ; Hermione est gouine.

**DUMBY : **Faudra payer sous la table si tu veux que je te transforme…

**HARRY : **Ok, mais il n'y a qu'un bureau.

**DUMBY** **:** Ca fera l'affaire.

_Ils vont sous __la table__ le bureau._

**HARRY : **Ca fera combien ?

**DUMBY :** Cinq mornilles et une pipe d'écume.

**HARRY : **Une pipe, ok , mais sans l'écume. Je te la donne demain.

**DUMBY : **Mais tu seras une fille ; ça m'intéresse pas.

**HARRY : **Bon, ben j'te donnerai un fume cigarette à la place.

**DUMBY : **Ok.

_[__NB:__ ce dialogue est complètement con…]_

Chapitre 3

Harry sort du bureau de Dumbledore les seins et les hanches enflées, la virilité diminuée. C'est une femme, et elle est bonne.

Dans les toilettes, elle croise Hermione. Hermione la trouve bonne, aussi.

- Tu t'appelles comment ? lui demande-t-elle.

- Bah, Harry (qu'il est con ce Harry).

- Ah, j'ai un ami qui s'appelle Harry. Qu'il est con celui-là. Et qu'il est moche (elle a pas les mêmes goûts que Dumbledore).

- Mais moi, demande Harry, je suis bonne ?

- Ben ouais, pétasse. Tu m'fais bander ; je suis Hermione-phrodite.

- J'te crois pas. J'ai déjà touché : tu mens.

- Bon, d'accord. N'empêche que t'es bonne.

Un temps. Hermione demande :

- T'as lu le dernier article de _Herald Tribune _sur …

- Ta gueule. On baise ?

- Ok, c'est par où ?

- Contre le mur en relevant les fesses ; j'ai un concombre.

Elle s'exécute, comme une conne. Sa tête tombe.

**The Funeral**

_Starring_

Harry Potter as Himself

Severus Snape as The Preacher

Hermione Granger as The Body

Albus Dumbledore as The Bride

Ronald Weasley as The Dick

Le prêtre, Severus Rogue, parle :

- C'est un événement tragique qui bouscule le monde de la sorcellerie aujourd'hui. Hermione est morte. Elle était gouine. Mais il faut aller de l'avant. Toujours de l'avant…

Tout à coup, la cérémonie est interrompue brusquement. Le couvercle du cercueil glisse sur le côté (et le bruit qu'il fait en tombant par terre – prout – est couvert par le cri suraigu d'Albus, la mariée) et Hermione en sort, la tête sur les épaules. Elle se dresse, en équilibre sur le bord du cercueil, et déclame :

- _I will surviive!_ Ne croyez pas tout ce que vous lisez. Je me suis exécutée, mais je ne suis pas morte. Je me suis faite prendre, mais pas faite emportée. C'était un jeu de mot. J'ai failli en mourir de rire, mais je suis vivante. Et gouine. Et je vais me PACSer avec Harry.

La grande orgue se met à jouer, et Harry, après avoir dépossédé Dumbledore de son attirail de mariée, rejoint Hermione à l'autel. Le prêtre, un peu étonné par la tournure que sont en train de prendre les événements, continue :_se re_

- Comme l'a dit Godric Gryffondor à Salazar Serpentard durant leur nuit de noce : "Quand faut y aller, faut y aller…"; et c'est ce que vont faire nos deux heureux élus : Hermione ici présente – entre parenthèses qui est gouine – et Harry ici présent – entre parenthèses pas le con moche – vont aujourd'hui s'unir devant Dieu, ici présent, qui est lesbienne, lui aussi. C'est une affaire de gouines. Dieu, voulez-vous prendre pour mari (ou femme) Hermione, gouinesquement présente ?

Dieu répond, de sa belle voix de basse :

- Oui, je le veux.

- Cool, repart le prêtre-à porter. Il se tourne vers la gouine :

- Hermione, vous et votre gouinerie acceptez-vous Dieu, ici présent, pour époux, ou épouse?

- Oui, je le veux.

- Okay… _Then you may fuck the bride (or groom)…_

- Moi, j'veux pas ! s'étrangle une voix rauque dans le fond de la salle.

Albus, en caleçon-bas résilles, s'est levé. Il se dirige d'un pas décidé vers l'autel, s'arrête à hauteur de Dieu, et fond en larmes devant lui.

- T… Tu m'as trompée !

- BondageBoy_96, c'est toi ?

- Noooooon ! Je suis BlondAGroS1, espèce de vieux dégueulasse !

- Tu n'aurais pas du t'en mêler, BlondAGroS1…

Et de sous sa toge – on ne sait pas trop d'où exactement - il sort un bazooka.

- C'est Action_Man75 qui me l'a prêté, pour ton plus grand malheur…

La rocket part, mais grâce à ses réflexes surhumains (ou à deux-cents ans de masturbation journalière) BlondAGroS1 la dévie, et la renvoie sur Dieu. Qui explose.

Il est mort.

Un cri : celui d'Hermione (c'est un gouinement).

Des parties génitales qui volent à travers le toit de l'église.

Harry qui cherche à tâter du téton (de gouine) en profitant du désarroi d'Hermione.

Une seule lutte : sauver les marsouins.

Dieu est mort.

**Sc.5.**

_Hermione, telle une héroïne d'un musical de gouines sur Broadway, est accoudée au comptoir de la boîte gay (et gouine) _La Rochefoucault. _Elle_ _sirote son soixante dix-neuvième whisky-tequila-malibu-vodka-rhum-limonade, et se languit ouvertement de son amant…_

**GOUINE: **Ah ! Je me languis de mon amant(e) _(ben oui, c'est Hermione)_ ! J'veux d'la baise ! Si ça continue, j'ai la vulve qui va se craqueler! _(elle explose son verre sur le comptoir)_ Maxiiimes ! Faites votre show!

_Entre une rangée de playboys, équipés moule-bite noir, queue de lapin, nœud pap', et oreilles de lapin._

**TOUS **_(accents gays) _**:**Salut, on est les Maximes de La Rochefoucault !

**MAXIME 1 :** Moi c'est Maxime-anh…

**MAXIME 2 :** Moi c'est Maxime-anh…

**MAXIME 3 :** Moi c'est Maxime-anh…

**JUSTIN BIEBER :** Et moi c'est Mickey !

**MAXIME 2 :** Naan, mais Mickey tu dégages ; tu t'es cru à Disneyland ?

**HERMY :** Bon, les mecs c'est de la merde : Mickey t'es mignonne mais tu viens ici et tu lèches _(elle est gouine)._

Un temps.

**JUSTIN BIEBER (MICKEY)** _(entre les jambes glabres et gouines d'Hermione) _**:**J'aurais préféré chocolat, fraise-vanille c'est pas mon parfum préféré…

**GOUINE: **Eh ! Y'a pas marqué _Gelatto _!

Entre, pataud, Patto.

**PATTO :** Ouaff !

_Sort Patto…_

**MICKEY **_(se pourléchant les lèvres)_** : **Dis, Herm', tu pourrais pas aller récupérer les couilles de Dieu pour manger tes glaces ? Moi j'en ai marre ; j'ai jamais le droit à mon chocolat …

**GOUINE : **Mickey ta gueule : tu pues et t'es moche, et même pour lécher t'es pas top. T'es pire qu'Harry.

_Entre Harry._

**HARRY :** Ouaff !

_Sort Harry, loin._

**HERMY **_(Grangeresquement Gouine) _**: **Mais... Je devrais aller chercher les couilles de Dieu , ça pourrait le faire revenir à la vie …

**Détour !**

Harry, toute virilité retrouvée, sort à nouveau du bureau de Dumbledore (_alias _BlondAGroS1 pour les plus internautes d'entre vous).

- Bon, pense-t-il tout haut, Hermione, elle est trop gouine pour moi, faut que je trouve d'autres paires de … diverses choses à me mettre sous la main.

- Oh, salut Harry ! fait une voix fluette et modulée au fort accent chinois dans le dos du beau brun trop con, qu'est-ce que tu fais dans les toilettes des filles ?

- Aaah ? fait Harry. J'suis dans les toilettes des filles ?

- Mais que t'es con Harry ! T'as pas changé !

Elle rit _made in China_ (ahahahahahaha). Harry se retourne vers son interlocutrice, perplexe (le Harry, pas l'interlocutrice).

- Ah, Cho, c'est toi.

C'est Cho, son ex.

- Non, c'est ta mère.

- Elle est morte, connasse.

- Oui, je sais, je sais.

- Dis-moi, Cho, reprend Harry après un temps en se rappelant sa mission (et sa bite), tu…t'as un copain ?

- Non, le dernier potable que j'ai eu, il est mort.

- Ah… Zut… T'aimes les sorbets ?

- Ca dépend … C'est toi qui payes ?

- Ca dépend … C'est toi qui lèches ?

- Ben, attends, oui. Comment tu voudrais que je le mange sinon.

Harry a décroché, perdu dans la contemplation d'un tampax dans une flaque d'eau.

- Ok, je paye.

- Let's go then.

**Un Potter romantique !**

Harry et Cho sont dans un bateau. Harry tombe à l'eau. Cho s'exclame :

- Oh t'es trop con, Harry, moi je reste dans le bateau.

- Vas-y Cho, fais pas ta pute, on a pas payé nos sorbets, et c'est moi qui ait le fric !

- Vite, Harry, attrape ma main !

Après leurs courtes aventures aquatiques, Harry et Cho se retrouvent à demi-nus sur la rive, une bonne partie de leurs vêtements séchant à quelques mètres de là.

- Dis, Cho, commence Harry, je sais que t'as pas terminé ta glace, tu voudrais pas une petite compensation, des fois ? Genre, euh… ma bite ?

- Non merci, je préférerais encore me taper ton clébard !

Entre Patto.

- Wwwouf ! acquiesce le quadrupède.

Il attrape Cho par la culotte et la tire dans les buissons. Suit une série de gémissements suggestifs.

- Putain, vocifère Harry, que j'ai été con d'acheter un clebs italien !

Qu'il est con ce Harry.

**Les rousses, ça pue !**

Harry, dépité, et tout à ses réflexions sur la condition humaine (tout particulièrement sur la condition de trou du cul qui est la sienne) percute Ginny dans un couloir. La belle rousse tombe à terre, et Harry l'aide galamment à se remettre debout et à épousseter son débardeur et sa jupe.

Pendant ce temps, dans les buissons du parc… On entend Patto :

- ! Mamma mia !

Au même moment, devant les distributeurs de sodas de la grande salle, Harry branche Ginny :

- Tu sais, euh… Tes cheveux c'est comme du feu qui brûle. Ca me consume de dedans, et j'en perds toutes mes dents…

- La vache ! module Ginny, impressionnée, ça pète.

- Ah ouais ? T'aimes ça ? Alors mate un peu !

Harry, d'un coup précis de baguette, colle les quatre tables les unes aux autres (tuant quelques premières années au passage), s'amplifie la voix, et monte sur la scène improvisée.

- Euh… J'voudrais faire un slam pour une demoiselle vachement charmante que j'ai rencontré quand j'avais la courante. Elle s'appelle Ginny, et c'est pas parce qu'elle est rousse qu'elle sent le pipi… C'est parce qu'elle a une petite vessie. Ses cheveux c'est du feu, ça m'fait dresser la queue. Ses nichons, c'est du bon comme les… euh… cornichons. Sa chatte… bah elle pue, j'pense, puisqu'elle a une petite vessie, comme j'ai dit, euh, avant… Plus haut.

Dans la Grande Salle s'est formé un attroupement de fans qui écoutent le jeune Potter en faisant la ola. Au milieu de cette marée humaine : Ginny, telle une statue de marbre rose (enfin, roux), qui pleure toutes les larmes de son corps par en bas (elle pisse, quoi).

Son regard croise celui d'Harry, et le beau brun trop con lui tend la main. Elle la prend. Ils montent sur scène. Il la prend.

**Sc.9, **

_Entre Harry._

_Sort Harry._

_Entre Harry._

_Sort Harry._

_Entre Harry._

_Sort Harry._

_Entre Harry._

_Sort Harry._

_Entre Harry._

_Sort Harry._

_Entre Harry._

_Sort Harry._

_Entre Harry._

_Sort Harry._

_Entre Harry._

_Entre Harry._

_Entre Harry._

_Entre Harry._

_Jouit Harry._

_Crie Ginny. _


	2. Acte II

**ACTE II : L'Âge d'Homme**

**La Gouine Contre-Attaque !**

Hermione, gouine et trempée, s'engouffre dans la grande salle. Sur scène : Harry, l'Homme, s'escrime à satisfaire une rousse suintante. L'attention de la petite assemblée massée devant la scène se tourne vers le halo herminesque de la gouine ;

- J'ai les boules ! J'ai les boules ! hurle-t-elle, tenant les Saints Testicules à bout de bras. Mais, en un instant, elle est stoppée dans son élan pour constater qu'elle les a vraiment :

- Qu'est-ce ? Rêve-je, cauchemarde-je, seum-je ? A quoi Serge ?

Harry dans son halo de connerie semble ici triompher de Patto qui toujours le terrassait !

Longtemps il ne fut que le bouffon potterien de mes moqueries et de mes jeux,

Mais dans cette pisserie rouquine je le retrouve couronné de lauri…ait (hum).

Et de cette étrange sensation que n'en ai-je déjà ressenti le feu ?

Mais jamais sur un Homme je n'aurais pensé porter… hein quoi ? la salle commune ? Heu au sixième, derrière la statue du chevalier borgne… Non, XIIIème siècle. Voilà, voilà, merci… au revoir, bon courage, et surtout bonne continuation ! Bon où j'en était moi ? Ah oui ! _God, have I lost the gween in me ?_

_- Well I Don't Know Buddy, said God from beyond the clouds, But You've Surely Lost My Balls ! _(effectivement, les couilles de Dieu avaient roulé aux deux coins de la salle – c'était une pièce bi-angulaire).

**Crossover Style !**

Frodon arrive.

- Viens, pétasse, il faut aller chercher l'anneau en Mordor pour sauver Dieu !

- Oh, oui ! Prends-moi avec ta Gros'bit de Hobbit, Monsieur Sacquet.

- C'est une Harley en fait…

- On s'en fout, prends-moi quand même.

- Ok… Allez, _Hasta la vista baby !_

Et ils partent tous deux en direction du Mordor, sur la Harley de Cul-de-Sac.

Hermy, qui n'est plus gouine, tient fermement Frodon le Gros'bit par la Hobbit, et ils traversent la forêt interdite loin du halo connique de Harry. Hermione sait bien qu'elle est maintenant irrémédiablement attirée par ce dernier… Mais elle est sortie de ses rêveries par son compagnon :

- 'Faut aller chercher l'anneau pour l'enfiler sur la relique de la quéquette de Dieu, qui est à Hawaï. Grâce à une procession sacrée, Dieu pourra enfin renaître de Ses Cendres et Défoncer la gueule de Dumbie.

Hermione acquiesce d'un gouinement hypocrite.

Mais, soudain, un "bump" sonore se fait entendre et la Harley dérape sur quelques mètres, projetant Hermione et Grocon dans un fossé.

- Et merde ! s'exclame le nain (qui est en fait un Hobbit), on a dû rentrer dans un cerf… Ah non ; c'est Galadriel !

- AAAAaaaaaaah ! confirme cette dernière dans un cri.

- Bon attends, on va essayer de soulever la moto, essaye de la réconforter, Frodon.

Le joyeux couple s'exécute et tente de relever l'imposant véhicule. Le deux-roues est presque debout, mais Hermione éternue et laisse retomber l'énorme mécanique sur l'elfe brisée.

- Blweurarghg ! borborygmifiotte la créature à moitié morte.

Putaiiin ! T'es conne, espèce de gouine !… Attends on va demander de l'aide à Legolas (en effet, l'elfe joyeux passait par là). Salut à toi, hôte de ces bois, Vertefeuille, Douce-Toison, Grand Manitou des Fourchettes Sacrées, Maj…

- Appelle-moi Lego-anh ! (pire qu'un Maxime de chez _La Rochefoucault _ce Lego) Putain, c'est la merde les nénettes-anh, impossible de trouver un Zara dans ce bois de merde-anh…

- On a besoin de ton aide, Lego, interrompt Frodon…

- Anh… pour toi ce sera Legolas-anh.

Qu'il est con ce Lego…

- …las-anh ! le reprend l'elfe, pas content.

- Pourquoi on est là déjà ? demande Hermione. Ah oui Gal'… Ah non laisse tomber, elle est morte.

- Putain ça schlingue ! trépigne le Hobbit. On va se prendre une bière ?

- Non-anh, moi faut que je trouve mon Zara-h (en plus la bière ça m'fait du tournis-anh) …

- Bon, repart Frodon, ben alors on va pas s'prendre une bière. De toute façon, nous, faut qu'on sauve le monde. Allez, viens ma cochonne !

**La Lothlorién !**

Après quelques heures de route, et autant d'elfes et autres licornes renversés, les deux compères arrivent en vue d'une terre totalement inconnue à Hermione, qui pourtant en a lu des bouquins (et en a léché des minous, mais ça c'est une autre histoire…).

- Oh c'est bôôôôôôôôôôôô ! s'exclame la jeune sorcière nouvellement hétéro.

- Bah ouais, répond Frodon, c'est les Gros Arbres, quoi… T'aimes ça les gros arbres, hein ? ajoute-t-il avec un regard pervers à sa copilote.

- Euh, oui, j'essaye de commencer… Et puis pour s'abriter, c'est pratique aussi.

- C'est bien ce que je me disais, marmonne le Hobbit dans sa barbe… C'est une nympho.

- Bonjour et bienvenue en Lothlorién, leur susurre une voix mielleuse à l'oreille.

- Putain, Galadriel ! s'exclame Frodon. Mais alors… c'est Celeborn qu'on a tué ?

- Vous avez tué quelqu'un ? s'effraie l'elfe.

- Non… non… rétorque Hermione, pas très sûr d'elle. On a fait gaffe… On a roulé doucement, en suivant les elfes. On a fait attention de pas écraser tes plates bandes, et on avait des sacs pour faire caca.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes comme conneries ? s'étonne Frodon. On a chié partout, on a bousillé ses myosotis, et on a pas arrêté d'écraser les elfes. Tiens, regarde, y'a leurs oreilles qui se sont collées au pare-brise.

- Aaaaaah ! crie Galadriel en tombant à genoux.

- Ah, et apparemment on a aussi buté ton mari.

Un temps.

-Ben t'es fier de toi ? gronde Hermione. Maintenant, elle est bel et bien morte.

Frodon et sa belle hétéro finissent par trouver une chambre miteuse pour passer la nuit.

- Bon, ben, on fait quoi ? demande Hermione une fois qu'ils sont allongés.

- Bah on dort, répond le Nain-Hobbit.

- Ah bon ? Quand y'a un mec qui dort dans la même pièce qu'une fille, ils baisent pas ? demande l'hétéro de fraîche date.

- Bah… Ca c'est quand y'a les choux et les fleurs, et que Papa et Maman s'aiment très fort… Et après il lui défonce le cul.

- Ah, ok.

- Décidément, se dit Hermione en s'endormant, les garçons c'est bien plus compliqué que les filles.

**En Partant De La Lothlorién !**

Après une bonne nuit de sommeil – bien qu'un peu vide de sexe selon Hermione – les deux aventuriers ont repris leur Harley et ont continué leur route vers le Mordor.

Quelques jours de route plus tard, ils arrivent en vue d'une Grande Plaine Désolée.

- C'est l'Mordor, annonce Frodon. C'est vide, hein ?

- C'est moche, renchérit Hermione.

- Ca pue, surenchérit Frodon. Tu aimes ?

- T'es un grand romantique toi, hein ?

- Parle à ma bite.

- Oh ta gueule. Allez, Hue ! fait-elle à l'attention de la bécane.

- Eh, ma moto elle a un nom ! C'est Sam ; j'la monte douze heures par jour.

- Allez, hue Sami !

Et Frodon de chanter gaiement :

_Samsagace-euh, Samsagace-euh, _

_C'est une connasse-euh, c'est une pétasse-euh._

_C'est une connasse et une pétasse,_

_Samsagace ! Y pue trop, c'est dégueulasse !_

Emportée par le lyrisme et la virtuosité hobbitesque, Hermione saute de la moto, et se casse à toutes jambes (et se casse toutes les jambes également). Explosée sur le bas-côté elle rampe le plus vite possible…

Attends, attends… Il faut expliquer ce qui se passe dans l'imagerie interne de notre hérogouine hétéro ! Pourquoi sauver Dieu, se dit-elle, alors que je pourrais me taper Harry ? Maintenant que je suis hétéro, ce sera bien, ce sera bon, ce sera chaud ! N'golo, n'golo ! Cette tirade racinienne achevée, revenons à notre histoire… Voilà.

Mais Frodon s'est arrêté. Il fait maintenant face à un être putride: McGollumgal, le grand-père de la vieille McGo:

- McSmeagol, mon vieil ennemi, encore sur ma route, lance le Hobbit.

- Appelle-moi Gollum vieille pute, rétorque cyniquement le tas putride.

- Je crois qu'il est temps de régler nos comptes, dit Frodon en crachant par-terre. [musique: _Le Bon, la Brute et le Truand_]

Une furieuse partie de _Trivial Pursuit_ s'engage alors entre les deux rivaux. Frodon gagne, mais on s'en fout ; au même titre que le lèche-minou, c'est une autre histoire. Hermione a eu le temps de se casser en marchant sur les mains – en fait non, elle a rafistolé ses jambes à grand coup de baguette magique (poum ! poum ! poum !). Dégouinilante de sueur, elle se met en route vers Poudlard…

**Back to the Potter !**

Quelques jours plus tôt, dans la classe de Métamorphose de la vieille MacGo…

- Alors, vous voyez, explique la VPE (vieille pétasse écossaise), il faut introduire la baguette comme ça …

Harry, affalé sur sa table, ne prête pas la moindre attention aux explications foireuses de la vieille – ni d'ailleurs à Ron qui met des mains-là-où-faut-pas à Lavande, juste à côté de lui. Il pense à Ginny. Jusqu' à en avoir la gerbe. Depuis qu'il a passé une nuit avec la rousse, il est surnommé le Survivant dans tout Poudlard. Et comme il était déjà connu sous ce nom (parce qu'il avait été le seul à résister aux avances de Voldemort), eh ben ça donne le Survivant 2.0, et ça c'est vraiment un surnom de merde. Bref, il a beau avoir remporté un franc succès avec son slam ginnyesque, il est maintenant la risée de tout le bahut…

- Et hop ! Un bouquet de fleur ! achève MacGo en brandissant un tas ovale et compacte de marguerites.

- Elle l'avait déjà mis avant, chuchote Ron à Harry. Il a encore la forme.

- Ouais, grave, fait le brun, sans savoir de quoi il parle. Dis-moi, demande-t-il au rouquin alors que les élèves rangent leurs affaires, ta sœur… tu saurais pas si elle a des vues sur un mec ?

- Ben si, sur toi, pouffe Ron.

- T'es con … Un autre que moi.

Ben… y'a quelques années elle m'avait parlé de Drago Malefoy, mais enfin bon, ça risque d'être un peu dur pour elle quoi… Tu vois bien de quoi je parle, toi , finit-il en explosant de rire.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Harry, Ron et son œil au beurre noir s'installent dans la Grande Salle à la table des Gryffondor pour déjeuner. Au grand dam de Survivor 2.0 (haha, trop con le surnom), Ginny vient s'asseoir le plus près qu'elle peut de lui, c'est-à-dire sur ses genoux.

- Gin', implore Harry, c'est mes genoux là…

- Et c'est mon cul, répond la rousse. Tu vas bien ?

- Avant ça allait, maintenant moins.

- T'es vraiment trop dégueulasse de dire ça après tout ce qu'on a vécu ensemble.

Derrière le couple s'est formée une ligne de supporters beuglant des : "_Suuuuuuuuuurvivor ! _" à tue-tête, et tenant des banderoles sur lesquelles on peut lire : _"Tiens bon, Harry !"_, _"Respire par la bouche"_, ou encore _"On t'offrira des Pampers® pour Noël : au moins tu seras tranquille pour la journée"_.

- Tiens, fait mine de s'étonner Harry, je crois que j'ai vu Drago te faire de l'œil !

- Drago ? Où ça ? gobe la rousse en se levant.

- Il vient de partir pour les cachots de Serpentard en te faisant signe de le suivre et en brandissant une capote !

Une demi seconde plus tard, la rousse à quitté la Grande Salle.

Bon, bougonne Harry, je suis bon pour la troisième douche de la journée.

- En même temps, lui glisse Ron, ton idée elle est pas trop conne pour une fois : si, grâce à la bite-tuyau d'arrosage de Drago (lecteur, as-tu suivi ?), ma sœur se fait laver de l'intérieur, se sera une libération pour tout Poudlard.

- Tu veux que j'te fasse l'autre ? marmonne Harry en brandissant son poing.

- Mais j'ai rien dit de méchant ! s'offusque Ron.

- T'en as d'jà, trop dit, et de trop près : j'ai eu l'impression de faire un cunni à Lavande.

**Harry l'entremetteuse !**

Ron, son œil au beurre noir, Harry et le sien se glissent dans la Salle Commune des Gryffondor.

- Pourquoi t'as tapé si fort ? gueule Harry en se laissant tomber dans un fauteuil.

- Ca t'apprendra à faire des blagues de merde sur moi et Lavande. Y'a pas marqué Neville ici !

- Euh, je suis juste à côté, marmonne l'intéressé.

- Ouais, mais j'm'en fous lui répond Ron en lui foutant une tarte.

- Bon, quand t'en auras fini avec tes conneries, tu voudras bien m'aider régler mes problèmes de pisseuse peut-être ? fait Harry en attrapant le _Herald Tribune _sur une table basse.

-Ouais… obtempère le rouquin en s'asseyant dans un fauteuil proche. C'est quoi ton plan ?

- Putain, elle est vraiment conne Hermione : il est chiant cet article, dit Harry, déconnecté, après avoir lu le gros titre de la une.

- Bon… Tu voudrais bien faire mine de t'intéresser à la discussion ? On parle de ta survie après tout…

- Ah ! Oui ! Ginny ! se reprend Harry, une lueur terrorisée dans les yeux. Ben je voudrais la maquer avec Drago… Mais bon vu sa cote de popularité et celle de Ginny, autant essayer de tailler une pipe à Nick-Quasi-Sans-Tête…

- Et si on lançait un sortilège de confusion à Drago ? propose Ron. Comme ça, il croirait que ma sœur est potable et sent pas trop mauvais.

- Même ça, ça suffirait pas , même si c'était Voldemort qui lançait le sort.

- Je sais ! On chope Drago, on l'attache dans une pièce noire qu'on remplit de roses, et, après lui avoir fait manger du viagra, on fait venir Ginny.

- Ok, mais les roses, ça suffira pas pour masquer l'odeur… Enfin bon, du moment qu'il est bien attaché et bâillonné…

- Bon, on marche comme ça, alors, fait Ron. Mais faut pas que t'y sois mêlé, sinon tu seras plus crédible… Je me charge de faire venir Ginny à vingt-trois heures dans la salle cinquante-deux, et toi, faudra que t'aies neutralisé Drago, que tu l'aies attaché et que tu te sois cassé d'ici là, ok ?

-Ca roule ma poule. Bonne chance, après tout c'est toi qui a la partie la plus difficile…

**The Trap**

Harry rencontre Drago:

- Ah salut ! Drago, mon vieil ami…

- Heing? Qui me parle ? J'entends des voix…

- Oh mon Dieu, il est aveugle ! (qu'il est con ce Harry)

- Mais non crétin, je t'ignore.

- Ah, zut… Et ça va durer longtemps ?

- Tant que tu seras un sale orphelin mal-aimé, oui…

- Bon, dis-moi quand ce sera terminé. (Harry ne sait pas ce que c'est qu'un orphelin)

Et Drago se casse, la tête haute, le porc fier (grouink), les hanches ondulantes. Harry se saisit alors d'une batte de base-ball en titane (qui passait par-là), et le frappe violemment derrière la tête ; pour être applaudi par Ron, qui vient d'achever sa mission.

- Ouais génial, Harry, maintenant il nous reste à l'attacher, le bâillonner, et le bourrer de viagra.

- Voilà, maintenant, cette mouche ne l'embêtera plus ; dit Harry, qui avait complètement oublié sa mission, en contemplant une mouche qui s'était posée sur la chevelure blonde du petit sang-pur prétentieux. Hein quoi ? Ah oui, la mission ! Bonne chance à toi ! (il fait mine de s'en retourner à la tour de Griffondor)

- Heu hum, Harry, je te rappelle qu'il nous reste encore quelques trucs à faire… déjà j'ai donné rendez-vous à Ginny à l'heure prévue ; alors maintenant il faut que tu m'aides à ficeler Drago le plus vite possible…

- Heinka ? Kékiképaké ? marmonne ce-dernier, en se réveillant de son état léthargique.

- Bonk ! Harry lui redonne un gros coup de batte sur la tête.

- Décidément Harry, t'as vraiment la main ! s'exclame Ron.

- Décidément, cette mouche ! réplique celui-ci.

A vingt-trois heures pétante (c'est dégueulasse !), en salle cinquante-deux :

La porte s'ouvre lentement, en grinçant, réveillant Drago… Avant de la voir il sait qu'elle arrive ! Il entend Ron murmurer à sa sœur :

- Voilà, c'est là, il t'attend.

Drago retrouve très vite ses esprits: il sait qu'il en va de sa survie. Il sent la rousse en putréfaction s'approcher de lui.

- MMMMMMMM !

- Il te veut, sous-titre Ron.

- Drago, c'est toi ? murmure la rousse tout près de son oreille – son parfum entêtant fait perdre la tête à Drago. Il sent la main moite de Ginny glisser le long de son torse nu, vers le bas, plus bas, plus bas, trop bas…

- TROP BAS !

- MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM !

- Ca lui fait de l'effet, encourage Ron. Touche-le là ! (il est dégueulasse ce Ron).

Mais soudain, Harry ouvre la porte violemment :

- Tu m'as trompé (il fait mine d'être étonné), je casse, je romps, et ron et ron petit patapon (quel pouêt!).

Il sort.

**Changement de POV**

**(comme "pov' mec")**

Harry siffle gaiement dans le couloir, libéré d'un poids lourd de 500 kg (300 kg de pisse, 200 kg de rousse) ; et soudain, au détour d'un couloir, il tombe sur Patto et sa _Maid in china_, engagés tous deux dans une virulente dispute :

- Je t'ai vu avec Peeves (il encule vraiment tout le monde ce clébard) espèce de … _[insultes en chinois]._

- Miaou ! Fais Patto Penne. (peiné en français) – entre parenthèses il miaule parce que les filles préfèrent les chats.

- Non, tu m'auras pas avec tes petits tours ! J'en ai vraiment marre. Avec les sœurs Patil, le professeur Chourave, plus ses Mandragores, ça fait dix fois que tu me trompes ! C'est fini entre nous !

Et elle s'en va, sa longue chevelure brune flottant derrière elle. Harry, toujours caché à l'angle, se dit intérieurement : Voilà une opportunité de me débarrasser de mon rival pour toujours. Babatte, au pied ! Gentille la batte, viens voir Maman !

Il lève l'arme au-dessus de sa tête, et attend, embusqué, le chi-tali-en. Celui-ci arrive au tournant en sifflotant du Simon & Garfunkel…

Harry lui abat l'instrument sur le crâne, le cerveau gicle dans le couloir. Patto tourne ce qui lui reste de museau vers son maître, et lance, avec un terrible accent italien :

- Oh my God, Harrri, you betrrayed mi ! I trrustid iou like é brrotherr ! I waz iourr Marrrio, iou werrre my Luigi ! And naou I'm dead, bicauz iou kill mi !

Fatigué, Harry qui ne comprend rien à ce monologue, l'achève de deux ou trois coups supplémentaires de batte de base-ball. Ah que l'amour est cruel parfois !

Son larcin achevé, Harry se met en quête de Cho ; qu'il finit par retrouver en pleurs sur un banc dans le parc (_passage en mode lover)_. Il s'assied près de la jeune fille, passe un bras réconfortant autour de son épaule :

- Ha… Harry, articule-t-elle entre deux pleurs. Tu… tu nous as vus, Patto et moi ?

- Ne t'inquiète pas, beauté de l'Empire du Milieu, Amazone qui chevauche mes rêves, lui murmure Harry dans le cou, cette bête sauvage et avide de plaisirs concupiscents (comme Ginny, ouarff ouarff) ne t'importunera plus désormais… Bah ouais, j'lui ai fendu le crâne à coups de batte de base-ball, alors forcément, il est un peu mort… Mais j'ai gardé son zgeg en souvenir, si tu veux !

Et la belle de larmoyer derechef. Cool, se dit Harry, moi qui voulait de la mouille j'ai eu droit à la pisse, et maintenant aux larmes… Que c'est compliqué les filles !

- Désolé, repart le brun d'une voix profonde et chargée d'émotions refoulées. Je ne voulais pas te faire pleurer.

Il continue, en passant un doigt au-dessous des yeux en amandes de la belle pour sécher ses larmes :

- Tu sais… Nous sommes comme des vagues sur l'océan… Passagers, éphémères… Et semblables à ces vagues sont nos sentiments. Patto n'est qu'une de ces vagues qui s'est faite exploser violemment contre un récif, et ce serait te faire souffrir inutilement que de rester attachée à lui. Souviens-toi de lui comme du salaud trompeur, sodomite, tricheur et trop con qu'il était, et non pas comme du chien fougueux que tu as uniquement fantasmé.

- Oh, Harry, c'est beau ce que tu dis, dit Cho en se blottissant contre lui.

Ils restent un long moment à se contempler, puis Cho rompt le silence :

- Je n'avais jamais remarqué que tu avais de si beaux yeux verts…

- On les compare souvent à ceux de ma mère, sourit Harry avec nostalgie.

- Celle qui est morte ?

- Oui, celle-là… Tes cheveux sont sublimes eux aussi, si sombres et lumineux à la fois…

- Oui, je sais. On me dit aussi qu'ils ressemblent à ceux de ma mère…

- Elle est morte ?… Enfin, je veux dire… A-t-elle percuté le récif qui a marqué la fin de sa vie ?

- Non, non, crois pas que tout le monde a la poisse comme toi…

- Dis-moi, Cho, reprend Harry après un silence contemplatif, tu…T'as un copain ?

- Non, le dernier potable que j'ai eu, il s'est fait exploser la boîte crânienne. Mais je compte y remédier…

Elle plonge ses yeux dans le vert rubis de ceux de Harry. Il lui prend doucement le menton. Ils s'embrassent, et plus car affinités.


End file.
